Outdoor recreational athletes, including kayakers, hikers, climbers, bikers, runners, surfers, divers, paddle boarders, anglers, sailors, cave explorers, campers, hunters, dirt bikers, ATV riders, skydivers, BASE jumpers, adventurers, and outdoor photographers all have one thing in common: they have a strong passion for their hobbies and sports, and a desire to capture their adventures on film.
A majority of the people who participate in these activities participate in multiple activities. A large percentage of these participants film and photograph their friends, teams, themselves, or other participants in these activities using digital cameras. Most participants in these activities seek out, purchase or create their own gear and accessories that further their ability to pursue the passion of their sports.
A common problem faced by those engaged in outdoor activities, as well as photographers in general, is the challenge of capturing activities at night or in low light scenarios. A further problem is that it is not always possible to operate a hand-held flash light, nor is it practical or useful to wear a typical headlamp. And yet a further problem is that many digital cameras are not able to capture good video in low light or darkness.